El loto rojo en el teatro
by Criss Frey
Summary: ¿Qué une las historias de un actor novato, un verdugo a sueldo y dos policías? Simple...HOMICIDIO. Ahora, todos deberán luchar contra el reloj; algo muy difícil en la ciudad "C" donde la diversión y la muerte están en cada esquina.
1. Tras bambalinas

**_Tras bambalinas_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
Hetalia - RoChu

*Los personajes no me pertenecen todo es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

 **Teatro "Palace" 20:00**

Todos los asistentes lucen sus mejores trajes en el debut de un nuevo talento del teatro.

Una pareja de jóvenes con rasgos asiáticos se ubica en uno de los balcones principales.

-¿Pasa algo Wang?-preguntó la chica a su acompañante.

-Estoy revisando el perímetro-respondió sin quitar los ojos de la parte central del teatro.

-Pero lo hiciste antes de venir-puso los ojos en blanco-intenta divertirte un poco ¿sí?

-Estamos en el trabajo, no venimos a flojear. Y será mejor que hagas silencio, la función va a comenzar.

 **Teatro "Palace" 22:00**

Yao Wang revisó por última vez el papel que llevaba en el bolsillo, tenía escrito algo: "Ivan Braginski" Era el nombre de su próxima víctima, el protagonista de la obra y debutante.

El final había llegado y los espectadores aplaudían la excelente interpretación de Ivan y él correspondía con una bella sonrisa discreta.

La pareja alistaba sus armas en la penumbra. De pronto, el teléfono de Yao empezó a sonar:

-Habla Wang-la expresión del chino cambió a los pocos segundos de contestar la llamada-¿Es en serio? ¿¡Cómo se supone que deba trabajar así!? ¡Estábamos a punto de ir por el objetivo!

-¿Podrías hablar más fuerte?-dijo sarcásticamente la chica.

-Será mejor que envíen los datos ahora-cortó la llamada con furia, si hubiera sido un dragón, saldría fuego por su boca. -Perfecto, ahora tenemos a otro tipo y otro rostro-pensó sin quitar la furia de sus ojos.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Hay un nuevo blanco. Tienen suerte que memoricé al resto del elenco. Es hora del plan "B"-miró a la chica sin mostrar desesperación.

-¿Te refieres...?-abrió la boca levemente-Exacto.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Pero un sonido desesperante empezaba a sacar de quicio al chino.

-¡Maldición! Te dije que no deberías usar esos estúpidos zapatos.

-Me costaron mil dólares, debía exhibirlos al menos una vez-dijo entre pucheros.

-Escogiste el lugar equivocado y será mejor que te quites esas cosas-ladró Yao.

-Si algo les pasa, me comprarás otros-la chica lo miró con furia.

-Tendrás suficiente dinero cuando terminemos con esto.

-Bien, aquí nos separamos-susurró la chica.

-Nos vemos en diez...-fue hasta los camerinos, ya que el blanco había cambiado, debía ser el doble de cuidadoso.

* * *

Al final de la función todos asistirían a una fiesta y la intersección de tiempo era perfecto para cumplir la misión.

El lugar no era tan silencioso como lo esperaba, después de todo, eran artistas jóvenes... Poco tiempo después, las luces se apagaron y solo bastaron tres disparos al corazón para terminar el trabajo justo antes que las luces de reemplazo se encendieran.

Yao buscó a su acompañante en el baño de damas.

-El trabajo está hecho.

Después de hacer unas llamadas y despedirse de su compañera, fue por unos tragos a un bar.

-¿Lo de siempre señor?-preguntó el cantinero. -Sí-se quitó el saco para estar más cómodo y prendió un cigarrillo.

-¿Un largo día, eh?-murmuró el cliente que estaba al lado derecho de Yao.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. El objetivo

_**El objetivo**_

 **Camerino principal del teatro "Palace" 19:53**

Esta era una noche importante para Ivan Braginski, un joven de nacionalidad rusa en su debut en el mundo del teatro. El personaje que interpretaría era el apasionado Romeo Montesco; a pesar de ser un papel protagónico, si no lo hacía bien perdería la única oportunidad para ser un gran actor.

Pero había un problema: Lo odiaban.

Ivan era aborrecido por sus compañeros-si podía llamarlos así-porque en el grupo de teatro todos conseguían su puesto por su talento y no por sus contactos y en su caso,"Braginski"; el apellido de su padre-un famoso actor-lo ayudaba en mucho. Pero la realidad era otra, cuando hizo su audición, evitó su apellido y consiguió el papel sin problemas, impresionando al director de la obra cuando revisó su identificación.

* * *

De pronto, alguien entró al camerino.

-El teatro está lleno, todos vienen a verte-era el director, que a simple vista podía verse su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Espero que vengan por mi talento y no por mi apellido-suspiró el joven mientras cepillaba su cabello.

-¿Talento?-murmuró levantando una ceja-Lo llevas en la sangre, muchacho ¡Tengo un Braginski en mi obra!- exclamó dando pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de Ivan.

-Bien...-el ruso fingió estar animado.

-Es hora de irme-abrió la puerta del camerino pero antes, dijo- _¡Rómpete una pierna!*_

* * *

 **Teatro "Palace" 20:00**

El telón revelaba la escenografía y a los actores, todo iba de acuerdo al guión, los espectadores fijaban su mirada bajo el protagonista...

* * *

 **Teatro "Palace" 22:00**

El final había llegado y a todos parecía gustarle la interpretación de Ivan. Los asistentes en los palcos lanzaban rosas al escenario; era una costumbre... la gente estaba acostumbrada a su padre y por eso creían que a él también le gustaban las rosas, pero no; el prefería los girasoles. Pero como en este trabajo también consiste en agradarle al público, respondía con una ligera sonrisa, aunque en el interior; detestaba que lo estuvieran comparando con su padre.

* * *

 **Camerinos del teatro "Palace" 22:07**

Como se acostumbraba, luego de una función seguía la fiesta, todos parecían muy emocionados, en los pasillos se escuchaba a las mujeres hablando sobre los vestidos que usarían y los hombres murmuraban con quién les gustaría bailar el resto de la noche.

Pero no Ivan, en su camerino solo era acompañado por regalos y ramos de flores. Estaba vistiéndose para ir a la fiesta, después de todo; odiado o amado, debía asistir. Entonces... se apagaron las luces y escuchó un sonido peculiar, como si hubieran usado fuegos artificiales para ver en la oscuridad. Cuando las luces de emergencia se encendieron, los gritos de una chica alarmaron a todos.

-¡Lo asesinaron!

Braginski salió del camerino para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó a la chica.

-Yo... Yo fui al baño y cuando volví, lo vi tirado en el piso...-empezó a llorar inconsolablemente.

-Escúchame, debes tranquilizarte-la tomó de los hombros pero fue interrumpido por una avalancha de actores.

Algunas chicas que se asomaron por el camerino del segundo actor más conocido del elenco, sin saber con qué se encontrarían; al ver el horroroso cuadro empezaron a gritar espantadas.

-¡La fiesta se cancela!-apareció el director-¡Maldición!-dijo impactado después de ver el cuerpo del actor-¡Todos, a sus casas!

-Lamento arruinar su dramática despedida, pero nadie se va hasta encontrar al asesino-murmuró un policía, haciendo una entrada dramática, como si se tratara de una historia policial...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ***Rómpete una pierna:**

Resulta ser que hay una tradición de supersticiones que rodean al teatro; el asunto del rómpete la pierna tiene su origen en la creencia de que da mala suerte desearse buena suerte antes de actuar, entonces tradicionalmente se ha usado el reunirse y desearse mala suerte o decir groserías y maldiciones; algunas frases, como la mencionada han ido estableciéndose como una verdadera costumbre en el teatro.

El origen de la frase rómpete la pierna es incierto, y hay diferentes teorías:

\- La más sencilla habla de que es sencillamente algo para evitar desear buena suerte.

\- Otra apunta a que históricamente los actores recibían propinas directamente arrojadas al escenario, por lo que se arrodillaban "rompiendo" su postura de pie para recoger las monedas.

\- Otra teoría habla de la reverencia que hacen los actores tras la obra llamados por los aplausos, en este caso al arrodillarse los actores "rompen" la postura de pie.

\- Una teoría curiosa habla de que los griegos en vez de aplaudir pateaban el piso; si lo hacían muy fuerte, podían romperse una pierna.

\- Otra explicación cita a los gladiadores romanos; supuestamente, el público en ocasiones movido por la compasión gritaba "quasso cruris", literalmente pedían que en vez de la muerte le rompieran la pierna al enemigo.

\- Una explicación bastante plausible, menciona los bastidores de las cortinas en los teatros que siendo de madera, si habían demasiados aplausos y las cortinas abrían y cerraban demasiadas veces, se podían romper estas "piernas" de las cortinas.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Pronto volveré a actualizar. No se olviden de comentar :D**

 **Bye.**


	3. Culpable

El teatro "Palace" fue escenario de un silencioso pero sangriento homicidio y las cosas empeoraron cuando un policía se hizo presente en la escena del crimen antes de que todos los posibles autores se retiraran.

* * *

 _ **Culpable**_

El silencio invadió la habitación, el policía caminó despacio hacia el cadáver.

-¿Alguien lo ha tocado?-preguntó.

Todas las miradas señalaron a la pareja de la víctima e Ivan.

El ruso tragó saliva, sabía que era el principal sospechoso; la víctima era la estrella principal antes de su estaba en su contra...

-¡Yo no toqué nada!-la chica gritó, rompiendo la tensión del momento.

El policía tenía un teléfono móvil en la mano-¿Y usted?-dijo dirigiéndose a Braginski.

-Yo estaba en mi camerino-respondió-luego las luces se apagaron y escuché el sonido de fuegos artificiales.

* * *

Solo bastaron dos minutos en la línea telefónica para que los colegas del policía estuvieran en camino.

La fiesta fue cancelada y el elenco estaba envuelto en un gran escándalo: Un homicidio.

Todos los actores, incluyendo el director; fueron trasladados hasta la comisaría del distrito, mientras que los asistentes se dirigían a la fiesta sin notar lo que estaba pasando en los camerinos.

Tal vez eso era lo mejor que podía pasar el resto de la noche...

Braginski observó las calles de la ciudad a traves de la ventana del patrullero. Cada centímetro lejos del teatro, disminuían las esperanzas de ser un gran actor. No era conveniente estar implicado en un asesinato, no en su debut. No era el único en el asiento del patrullero, pero se sentía más solo que nunca. Unas miradas apuñalaban su carne pálida.

-¡Fantástico Braginski!-gritó un chico del elenco-¡Eres la maldición del teatro!

-¡Treinta años sin problemas y luego apareces tú y lo arruinas todo!-gritó otro.

Ivan los ignoró no quería oírlos, ya era suficiente; cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre el vidrio.

* * *

Alguien golpeó la luna, logrando despertar a Ivan de su siesta, por desgracia no era una pesadilla. Levantó la mirada y el cartel de la comisaría le daba la bienvenida. Fue el primero en bajar, puso el pie izquierdo sobre el suelo y notó que estaba húmedo y resbaladizo; había llovido hace quince minutos.

Llevaron a los tres chicos hasta una habitación donde estaba el director y otros integrantes del elenco.

Silencio...

-Ya sé que no fue un buen inicio de temporada-murmuró el director-pero no deben preocuparse, solo... solo es un mal rato.

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe. Era un tipo bien vestido, rubio y de ojos verdes. Su placa estaba a la vista de todos.

-Muy bien señoritas ¿Quién de ustedes es Ivan Braginski?

-Soy yo...-dijo el ruso levantando la mano derecha con ligereza.

-Acompáñeme-hizo un ademán con el dedo anular derecho y su acento inglés era notorio en cada palabra que decía.

Aún con las manos esposadas, caminó junto al inglés hasta otra habitación.

-Tendrá que esperar aquí un momento.

Era la sala de interrogaciones, es probable que lo obliguen a decir toda la verdad, pero... ¿Qué debería confesar?

¡Era inocente!

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les guste mi trabajo. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, no se olviden de comentar.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. El interrogatorio

_Con el crimen aún sin resolver, Ivan y el resto del elenco son llevados a la estación de policía, donde el ruso será el primero en visitar la sala de interrogaciones._

* * *

 _ **El interrogatorio**_

Ivan esperó en la habitación, sentía los párpados pesados, la garganta seca y un terrible dolor de espalda... Estaba muy cansado.

-Buenas noches, señor Braginski-un policía abrió la puerta bruscamente y saludó-hagamos que esto sea rápido.

Atrás del policía rubio y de ojos azules, estaba el policía inglés-Jones, no deberías estar comiendo mientras lo interrogas-murmuró.

-No estoy comiendo-señaló el envase de tecnopór-solo es café; gracias a estos delincuentes no he podido dormir-frunció el seño.

El inglés puso los ojos en blanco, tomo una silla y se sentó frente a Braginski. 

-Quiero un abogado-dijo el ruso con la poca energía que le quedaba. 

-Escúchame muchacho,no vamos a jugar al policía bueno y malo-dijo el inglés. 

-¿No tengo derecho a un abogado?-preguntó y cerró los ojos, la iluminación le causaba un ligero dolor a la vista. 

-Tiene derecho a responder las preguntas-el ojiazul levantó una ceja y bebió un poco de café-a menos que desee dormir en una celda esta noche; puede mantener la boca cerrada o... decirme que pasó cuando las luces se apagaron. 

-Esta interrogación no tiene sentido-dijo incómodo por el rechazo a su petición, no conocía del todo el sistema policial lo que era una gran desventaja. 

-Bien, al parecer no desea colaborar con la investigación-dió otro sorbo a su café-por suerte tenemos tiempo suficiente, espero que disfrute la noche con la compañía de sus agradables colegas-dijo refiriéndose al resto de los actores intervenidos-se nota que son buenos amigos. 

Todo menos eso, apenas podía soportar unos minutos en la celda-De acuerdo...-abrió los ojos, revelando sus iris color violeta-¿Por donde debería empezar, señor...?-miró al policía de ojos verdes y cejas tupidas. 

-Kirkland-respondió, en comparación con su colega; no parecía cansado y tampoco inquieto-Cuéntanos lo que sucedió.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola, muchas gracias por leer este fic y seguirlo, realmente me estoy divirtiendo cuando escribo cada capítulo :D**

 **Actualizaré cada vez que pueda.**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**


	5. Un encuentro inesperado

_**Un encuentro inesperado**_

 _La misión estaba cumplida, ahora solo quedaba esperar la recompensa._ _  
_

 _Los asiáticos salieron del teatro, a pesar de las complicaciones, la segunda fase del plan seguiría su curso. Ambos fueron hasta el centro comercial más cercano y se perdieron entre la multitud._

* * *

Wang Yao estacionó su auto cerca al bar, aquel lugar le parecía lo suficiente confortable como para pasar la noche ahí; además, al ser una persona con un trabajo a tiempo completo, era seguro que nadie lo esperaba en casa. Cuando logró apagar el motor del vehículo, dio un largo suspiro; después, se recostó sobre el timón, pensó en lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte, esa; hasta ahora, era la misión más peligrosa que había tenido, una misión suicida...

Mentira.

Este trabajo desde el principio era peligroso, sin embargo; lo que acababa de suceder tenía muchas probabilidades de fracasar. Necesitaba con urgencia un trago y de ser posible; un oído comprensible...

Quitó la frente del timón y vio la hora en la pantalla de su celular, eran las 23:00, marcó un número y llevó el auricular a su oreja derecha.

-Buenas noches, disfrutamos la función, esperamos otra vez ser invitados-hizo una pausa- aunque sería preferible que la próxima vez nos den unas referencias más exactas, casi nos perdemos-rió en señal de broma-hablamos luego, adiós.

Después de colgar la llamada, acomodó su cabello con ayuda del retrovisor; notó que aún tenía rastros de maquillaje, entonces lo quitó con un pañuelo, al terminar; guardó el pedazo de tela en la guantera para luego bajar e ir al bar.

-¿Lo de siempre?-preguntó el cantinero.

-Sí-respondió mientras se quitaba el saco.

Encendió un cigarrillo mientras esperaba su bebida, pero fue interrumpido por alguien.

-¿Fue un día largo, verdad?-dijo el cliente que estaba sentado al lado.

El chino miró de reojo al tipo que le hablaba, logró reconocer la voz pero no lo creía posible; se suponía que esa persona estaba en otro lugar.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el hombre que vestía igual que el chino.-estás pálido como un papel.

-Tú... ¡deberías estar en la fiesta!-dijo impresionado.

-La fiesta fue cancelada-respondió.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fic, nos leemos luego.**_


	6. Un encuentro inesperado II

_**Un encuentro inesperado II**_

 _El verdugo a sueldo decide ir por unos tragos, sin imaginar que tendría un encuentro inesperado._

* * *

-La fiesta fue cancelada...-murmuró mientras llevaba a sus labios el recipiente de vidrio-...este whisky es exquisito.

-Para ser asiático sí que disfrutas de los tragos europeos.-comentó-Bien, explícame ¿Cómo fue que la fiesta se canceló?-clavó la colilla del cigarrillo en el cenicero.

- _La ciudad C_ es un lugar extravagante-dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro-al parecer "Palace" no era un teatro cualquiera... solo tenían lo mejor, respecto a teatro se refiere.

-Siempre le das vueltas a todo-dijo el chino malhumorado-¡Ve al grano!

* * *

Jie Wú, de nacionalidad china, se caracterizaba por ser un tipo desesperante, pero no podían quejarse de su trabajo. Sabía tomar el papel de cebo y obedecer órdenes; aunque todavía era joven y le faltaban muchas cosas por aprender.

Esa noche, él y Yao formaban parte del mismo equipo, ambos debían vestirse y verse igual...

Jie se registraba, Yao tomaba su lugar durante la función, jalaba el gatillo y volvían a intercambiar lugares. Wú asistía a la fiesta y pasaba desapercibido mientras que Yao se relajaba en el bar...

* * *

El más joven de los asiáticos dejó el vaso de whisky a un lado.

-De acuerdo...-miró a su alrededor, solo por seguridad; en la _ciudad C_ ningún lugar era totalmente seguro y los bares tampoco eran una excepción. Después de asegurarse de que **_no habían moros en la costa*_** se acercó a la oreja de Wang para susurrarle algo.

El tipo de cabello negro y largo, escuchó con atención. Ordenaba la información con cada palabra que escuchaba y como sospechaba; las cosas no andaban bien.

Sabía que sus objetivos eran personas importantes, osea; es "normal" que en la _ciudad C_ la gente sea asesinada y en su mayoría, los motivos eran por ajustes de cuentas. Pero el hecho de que una "simple" fiesta sea cancelada por la "ausencia" de un tipo, solo podía significar una sola cosa: un pez gordo.

Tenía que informar a los líderes de la agencia.

Hizo una seña que solamente los miembros de la agencia entenderían y se puso de pie-Es hora de irme-dejó unos billetes sobre el mostrador y salió del bar.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	7. El origen

**Sumary:** Hetalia no me pertenece, solo tomé algunos personajes prestados, los demás son de mi autoría.

 **Nota:** Gracias por leer mi fic, no se olviden de comentar; de esa manera podré saber su opinión sobre mi historia.

* * *

 _ **El origen**_

 ** _La ciudad C_** es un lugar lleno de frivolidad, diversión y ambición. Pero no hay que dejarse engañar por las luces y las fiestas en cada rincón, si no eres cuidadoso puedes ser presa fácil para los **_culpables_**.

¿Quiénes son los denominados _**culpables**_? Bien, estos tipos suelen cometer delitos de todos los niveles y si hay alguien distraído cerca, son capaces de culparlo por sus crímenes y hacer que pague por sus crímenes.

* * *

No es tan difícil nombrar todas las pestes del lugar; es más, son contabilizadas por la policía, ellos forman parte de la pirámide social.

Mas te vale no cruzarte en su camino y menos si llevas algo ilegal porque de una u otra manera, harán que escupas toda la información. Huelen el miedo, así que debes pensar dos veces antes de poner un pie sobre la frontera... este no es un lugar para cobardes.

Al principio fue creada para realizar un experimento social basado en una teoría; esta consistía en que una sociedad puede progresar si todos sus habitantes eran racionales y su nivel de egoísmo mínimo. Semanalmente, se entregaba a cada persona un monto generoso para que lo gastaran en cualquier cosa en las miles de tiendas de la ciudad , solo con la advertencia que ese dinero no puede ser transferido a un tercero.

Las primeras semanas, todo parecía ir por el camino correcto, las personas vivían plenamente sin ningún problema; hasta que llegó el día en que empezaron a derrochar el dinero, como consecuencia; muchos quedaban en la mendicidad hasta el día en que recibían dinero para una nueva semana. Al final el hombre no podía ser puro por naturaleza, porque esta lo corrompe al punto de quebrarlo y hacerlo inservible.

Esa fue la cita que dio fin a la investigación; aunque muchos debatieron sobre el tema, los países encargados de financiar el proyecto, no tenían tiempo para temas filosóficos; así que solo bastaban unos papeles con sellos y escudos importantes para clausurar la ciudad con las pocas personas que lograron sobrevivir dentro de ella.

Pero un suceso inesperado ocurrió, los sobrevivientes con el dinero que habían ahorrado, construyeron una serie de salas de entretenimiento: bares, clubes nocturnos, tiendas de ropa de diseñador, casinos, etc.

De nuevo, todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre la ciudad con ideas prometedoras para levantar un lugar nuevo dispuesto a hacerle competencia a la famosísima _**Las Vegas**_ en territorio estadounidense.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	8. Estación de policía de la ciudad C

**Estación de Policía de la ciudad "C"**

Un policía de ojos azules se encuentra en su oficina, disfrutando del descanso; con los pies sobre el escritorio, bebiendo café y devorando una hamburguesa.

-Jones, tuve que mover muchos horarios para que puedas asistir al...-uno de los miembros más importantes, Arthur Kirkland; entró a la habitación-qué modales...-murmuró con una expresión de asco.

-Lamento no ser como tus compatriotas-dijo mientras quitaba los pies de la mesa-¿Decías?

-¡No te burles de los ingleses!-sus cejas tupidas dejaban en claro que el tipo estaba molesto, podías burlarte de sus dientes y hasta de su comida, pero de la educación de un inglés, jamás.

-No empecemos una pelea ahora, es muy temprano-el estadounidense intentó calmar a su compañero y deslizó una mano sobre el cabello de Kirkland y cuando estaba dispuesto a besarlo, el mayor le propinó un coscorrón tan fuerte que por unos segundos su mente quedó en blanco.

-¡Estamos hasta el tope con el trabajo y lo único que piensas es en coger!-Arthur acomodó su cabello mientras regañaba al americano.

-¡Auch!-verificó con sus dedos el tamaño del chinchón-Eso dolió ¿lo sabes?

-Por supuesto-suspiró enojado-tan solo ve como me dejaste los nudillos...

-No es que piense las veinticuatro horas al día en acostarme contigo-tomó la envoltura de la hamburguesa que estaba en el suelo-solo... quería dejar en claro que te extraño mucho.

-Alfred, nos vemos todos los días-miró al rubio.

-Tienes razón, estamos juntos; pero este no es el tipo de escenario para una cita.

-No estamos en la secundaria... proteger a la ciudad de las ratas de alcantarilla que se hacen pasar por turistas es nuestro trabajo ahora; nadie dijo que sería fácil ¿verdad?

-Eso está muy claro-apretó los dientes-pero estaría dispuesto a dejar mi puesto tan solo para pasar más tiempo a tu lado.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-gritó-¿Acaso deseas volver a Estados Unidos, el país que no tuvo remordimientos en dejarte en la miseria?

-No exageres, el país no me volvió miserable; la responsabilidad es totalmente mía-dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa-¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la crisis financiera me iba afectaría? Yo, un simple muchacho, no sabía nada de la vida en ese entonces. Solo me dedicaba a gastar la fortuna de mi familia, acompañado de numerosas mujeres que disfrutaban como sanguijuelas mi dinero, un hábito que ayudaba a esconder mi homosexualidad. Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando renuncies?

-No tengo idea... ya me las arreglaré. Ten por seguro que me quedaré para molestarte.

-La grasa de la comida chatarra se te ha subido al cerebro-lo tomó de la chaqueta-¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro que nadie, NADIE, puede vivir en la ciudad "C" si no tiene un centavo?

-¿Y ahora te preocupas por mí? Por favor... No necesito tu compasión.

-¡Maldición!-soltó bruscamente la chaqueta-sabía que no debía salir con un tipo diez años menor que yo. Ustedes los jóvenes siempre hablan antes de pensar y les importa un rábano lo hirientes que pueden ser.

-¿Y ahora qué hice?-susurró.

-Tú, odioso traga hamburguesas; deberías pensar en mí cuando hables del futuro. Diciendo tonterías como abandonar el trabajo y dejarme solo con los criminales de pacotilla que nos obligan a investigar.-miró los ojos azules de Jones-Prométeme que no volverás a decir semejante estupidez-con la mano izquierda acarició la mejilla de Alfred-o me veré obligado a sacarte de ese agujero que llamas departamento tan solo para enlistarte de nuevo al grupo y sabes lo molesto que es pasar por todas esas pruebas.

-Arthur...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Prometo no volver a decir que dejaré mi trabajo.

-Eso espero, de todas maneras estas advertido-besó tiernamente la mejilla del chico.

-Hum... ¿puedo besarte?

-Lo siento, pero no debo crear más distracciones; además tienes restos de hamburguesa en la cara-dijo entre risas-aquí está el horario de hoy-dejó unos papeles sobre el escritorio-Casi lo olvido... Encontraron en la frontera unos tipos que traficaban _**Butterfly***_

-Esos imbéciles saben que nadie entra si no pagan impuestos-suspiró-bueno... será lo de siempre.

-Perfecto-llamó a sus colegas-Jones ordena una movilización rápida y discreta. En una hora iré a verificar su trabajo-cortó la llamada sin esperar una respuesta.

* * *

"Lo de siempre" significaba que lo incautado era propiedad de la ciudad, en consecuencia; podían hacer lo que les plazca con ella... En este caso; venderla. Como si fuera una sorpresa, en este lugar las cosas son muy diferentes, aquí los policías no son como los uniformados que conoces y ves a diario.

Un lugar donde la corrupción lleva otro nombre y nadie esconde sus negocios, por esa razón; la ciudad "C" es un sitio que muchos desean visitar.

-Espero que te diviertas en el teatro.

-¿Eh, tu no vienes?

-¿Cómo crees que conseguiste reemplazo tan fácilmente?

-¿No me digas que tu...?

-Vamos, solo es por un día. Dudo que pueda cambiar en algo.

-No olvides que esta no es un ciudad cualquiera.

-Lo tengo claro, pero ignorar que puedo morir hoy o mañana me mantiene calmado.

-¿Nos vemos más tarde para cenar?

-Claro, por cierto... ¿De qué es la obra?

-Es Romeo y Julieta.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	9. Yuri

**Yuri**

Ivan era interrogado por un par de policías que eran el ejemplo viviente de los "opuestos sé atraen". Si embargo su relación no era un bien tema de conversación para el trabajo; sobretodo si sé lo mencionabas a Kirkland, fácilmente podría transferirte al Polo Norte por bocón. 

-Señor Kirkland,no llevo mi un mes aquí; hoy debuté como actor principal en estaba ciudad...-con la poca saliva que tenía, intentaba demostrar su inocencia-...soy el hijo de un actor famoso-no le quedaba otra, debía usar la fama de su padre para salvarse el pellejo.-Me están culpando de asesinar a mi predecesor pero no necesito matar a mi colegas para ser la estrella. 

-Sé perfectamente quién eres-comentó el inglés-¿Acaso deseas seguir sus pasos?-preguntó refiriéndose al progenitor del ruso. 

-No me haga reír oficial, ambos sabemos que ese hombre no es un buen ejemplo a seguir-el chico de los ojos violeta bajó la mirada-sobre todo cuando medio mundo habla de tu madre "la cabaretera". En fin, dejemos el parloteo-murmuró-¿Por qué no me sueltan y olvidamos todo esto? 

-ESCÚCHAME PEDAZO DE MIERDA...-El norteamericano tomó del saco al amante del vodka-NO TE IRÁS HASTA QUE ME DES UN NOMBRE O CONFIESES. 

-No sea abusivo-Braginski tomó los brazos del ojiazul-tal vez sea uno de los policías más rudos y condecorados de la ciudad pero no puede hacerme daño si no tiene una prueba que me incrimine. 

-Ya, suéltalo-Arthur alejó al iracundo oficial de Ivan. 

-¡No te metas! ¡Este hombre no sé saldrá con la suya!-era increíble, el rubio estaba en su límite; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que mostraba tanta enojo. 

-¡RESPETA A TUS MAYORES!-el anglosajón grito en la oreja de Jones-No olvides que eres un policía de la ciudad "C", debes controlar tus emociones ¿O -te lo recuerdo a las malas? 

-¡Tsk! ¡Maldita sea...! 

-Dime ¿Asesinaste o no a...? 

-Ya les dije que yo no fui, todo es un malentendido-después de articular esas palabras, el chico sé desvaneció; golpeando violentamente el suelo. 

_-¿¡What the fuck!?_ -exclamó Alfred. 

-Fantástico, si este tipo se muere, no llegaremos al sospechoso-murmuró el mayor de los rubios. 

_El rostro de Ivan estaba en el suelo, se había golpeando la frente en la caída pero no era algo grave. A lo lejos escuchaba las voces de los oficiales ¿Este era el final, así es como terminaría después de tanto esfuerzo? ¿Acaso viajó en vano para morir como un animal callejero?_

-¡Si muere, mañana colgaré sus cabezas en la entrada del edificio! 

El techo era de un enceguecedor blanco, al igual que el resto de la habitación ¿dónde estaba? Se levantó de golpe, tan solo para notar que uno de sus brazos estaba esposado a la cabecera de la cama. -Buenas tardes; señorito Ivan-saludó un hombre de canosa cabellera. 

-Yuri ¿cómo me encontraste?-preguntó nervioso-¿dónde estoy? 

-En un hospital, al parecer tenía un serio caso de deshidratación ¿no le había advertido el doctor que dejar a ese mal hábito? 

-Solo dejaba de beber agua antes de las prácticas... Olvida al doctor ¿qué haces aquí? 

-Las malas noticias se propagan rápido-entregó un sobretodo al rubio-solo estoy siguiendo órdenes. 

-¿Es de mi padre, verdad? 

El hombre asintió en silencio. El chico abrió rápidamente el sobre: había una nota y dos boletos de avión. 

-¡De ninguna manera!-gritó mientras arrugaba el papel. 

-Pero señorito Ivan... El señor solo lo hace por su bien. 

-Claro que no, ese tipo no piensa en nadie más aparte de él. Vuelve a Rusia y dile a ese hombre que puede desheredarme si quiere, pero no volveré con el rabo entre las piernas. 

-¿Tan malo es vivir con su padre? ¿Acaso eso no es mejor comparado con esto? 

-¿ESTO? Esto es mejor que vivir con él, allá la gente no paraba de ser falsa; todos querían acercarse a mí porque era su hijo... En cambio, aquí pueden aborrecerme si se les da la gana y no temen que alguien los mate por mancillar mi apellido. 

-Con más razón, usted está en peligro. Apenas lleva un mes aquí y ya está siendo acusado de homicidio. 

-No huiré; espera... ¿un mes? 

-Sí, usted estuvo inconciente cinco días... Llegué hace dos días-miró con tristeza al joven-tu director llamó y nos contó que estabas en problemas. Hemos contratado a un abogado, sabemos que no eres un asesino. 

-No puedo salir del hospital y ya me quieren llevar a Rusia a la fuerza. 

-Ya pasaron veinticuatro horas desde tu captura y no han conseguido pruebas... eso significa que ya te puedes ir-comentó el mayordomo. 

-¿Entonces qué significa esto?-señaló las esposas. 

-Te las pusieron apenas llegaste al hospital, como si un muchacho desnutrido y pobre fuerza una amenaza-dijo en tomó burlón. 

-Basta Yuri; avisa a la enfermera que ya desperté y dile que llame a la policía. Debo volver al teatro, el escenario y los reflectores me esperan. 

Continuará **...**


	10. Yuri II

**Yuri II **

**_Después de esa mala experiencia en la estación de policía, otra piedra obstaculiza su camino; el patriarca de la familia Braginski._ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

El chico se deshizo de la sábana rápidamente y se puso de pie, tan solo para caerse al instante. 

-Todavía está muy débil , señorito Ivan-el mayordomo ayudó al ruso a levantarse. 

-Malditas piernas-el rubio murmuró enojado. 

-Usted no cambia, siempre ha sido un chico muy impulsivo-el mayor de los rusos comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-¿Qué pensaba hacer si lograba caminar hasta la puerta? 

-¿Acaso ignoraste lo que dije? 

-Claro que no, recuerda que soy el mejor mayordomo de Rusia-respondió. 

-Ah... Tú tampoco cambias-suspiró-Ya que mis piernas son un desastre, tendré que descansar un poco.-miró la jarra de agua que se encontraba sobre la mesa, no había bebido algún líquido; bueno, no lo recordaba. 

Yuri sin esperar una orden le entregó un vaso con agua-fue un descuido de mi parte. 

-No hay problema. 

-¿Iba a decirme algo? 

-Claro-miró con seriedad a su protector-ahora estamos en una ciudad donde no importa de quién soy hijo, sin embargo; al ser ruso tengo una extraña ventaja. Así que puedes decirle a ese hombre que puede dormir tranquilo... Además, no soy el único hijo que tiene-dibujó una expresión de fiereza-a este paso, los que me matarán serán "ellos". 

-Dudo que el amo se fíe de la "extraña ventaja" que menciona. 

-Su desconfianza lo obligará a investigarla, con eso aflojará mi correa. 

-Bravo-el mayor de los rusos aplaudió-no podía esperar menos del señorito, es por esa razón que su padre desea que herede toda la fortuna de la casa Braginski. 

-No sin antes sobrevivir a todos los atentados de mis hermanastros. 

-Te evitarías esos problemas si los matas primero-el protector sonrió sombríamente. 

-¿Debería contratarte para el trabajo sucio? Se nota que tienes ansias de recordar viejos tiempos. 

-Solo diré que estoy dispuesto a cubrir su espalda. 

-Gran jugada, tú tampoco eres un mayordomo común ¿Por qué se molestaría ese hombre en alejarte de la casa grande? Sabe que la mansión sería un lugar peligroso si no estás. 

-¡Vaya, recibir tantos elogios del señorito en un solo día! ¡Es un sueño! 

-Por favor, no empieces...-el chico se tapó la cara con una mano, Yuri lo estaba avergonzando.-Ahora recuerdo porqué no debo felicitarte tanto, eres un maldito egocéntrico. 

-Digamos que el recibir elogios es más satisfactorio que el sexo. Pero dejemos eso de lado...-se acomodó los guantes-él acaba de contratar un grupo de guardaespaldas asiático. 

-¿Guardaespaldas asiáticos? 

-Sí, antes que viajaras a esta ciudad; vine a entregar un sobre, por lo visto esta es la manera más segura de hacer los tratos. 

-¿Exactamente a quién se la entregaste? 

-Lamento no poder responderle pero tampoco lo sé. 

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo?!-se erizó como gato. 

-Shhhh...-susurró mientras se ubicaba al borde de la cama-recuerde que estamos en territorio desconocido, no tuve tiempo suficiente para investigar el lugar y quién sabe si hay cámaras escondidas en esta habitación. Prometo que todas sus preguntas serán respondidas. 

-Bien-relajó los hombros-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte? 

-El tiempo en que usted acepte en regresar a Rusia. 

-Entonces te vas a quedar un largo tiempo en la ciudad "C" y ya te voy mencionando que el vodka no es barato aquí. Es extraño viniendo de un lugar donde los rusos tienen la "extraña ventaja". 

-Eso de la "extraña ventaja" me está dando escalofríos... 

-No es momento para ser sarcástico, si no le sacamos el jugo a esa situación, alguien más lo hará y no quiero estar entre los títeres. 

-Hum ¿Así que planeas ser quién controle las cuerdas? 

-Por supuesto y si planeas quedarte; te advierto que el camino que seguiré puede ser peligroso. 

-Entonces tienes al hombre correcto, antes de trabajar para la familia Braginski era un militar aburrido. 

-¿Estarías dispuesto a seguirme hasta las profundidades del infierno? 

-Todo a su tiempo, señorito, todo a su tiempo... Primero asegurémonos que esas piernas estén bien y que esa esposa desaparezca. 

-¿Todavía insistes en que debo regresar a la mansión? 

-¿Después de escuchar lo que está planeando? Con más razón planeo llevármelo a Rusia. Incluso podría sedarlo y... 

-Había olvidado tu habilidad para manipular a la gente. 

**Continuará...**


	11. El retorno

**_El retorno _**

**_Después de esperar a que sus piernas reaccionaran, Ivan y su fiel mayordomo o mejor dicho, guardaespaldas,Yuri; por fin salían del hospital._**

El mayor de los europeos con ayuda del patriarca de la familia, logró adquirir un lujoso auto para movilizar por la ciudad al chico.

El joven estaba molesto, había perdido mucho tiempo en la estación de policía y en el hospital... su oportunidad de destacar como actor en la ciudad "C" se desmoronaba con cada segundo que pasaba fuera del escenario.

-Señorito Ivan ¿es necesario que vaya hasta el teatro?-el mayor preguntó preocupado, el chico todavía se encontraba débil.

-Es de carácter urgente-miró el retrovisor para compartir una mirada decidida con el chofer-debo hablar con el director, quién sabe si me reemplazaron. No he recibido ninguna carta que notifique mi expulsión.

-Es cierto, al menos tiene como segunda opción regresar a su país natal-comentó sarcásticamente-a pesar que vine para llevarlo con su padre. Esta ciudad ha despertado mi curiosidad.

-Mas bien dirás que te hizo recordar viejos tiempos...

-Algo así, aunque cuidar de un muchacho problemático es la misión más difícil que he aceptado.

-Deberían darte una condecoración por eso-Braginski rió ha carcajadas-después de esto, tendrás unas merecidas vacaciones.

-¿Podrá sobrevivir sin un mayordomo?

-Lo hice bien aquí...

-Sin comentarios.

En el fondo, el exmilitar sabía que su joven amo se esforzó para sobrevivir en una ciudad donde era un extraño para la gente inculta y con lo poco que encontró, se enteró que el muchacho había dormido en un hotel de mala muerte las primeras dos noches.

Después se vio con la necesidad de usar el dinero que su padre le dio como comodín. Era de imaginarse que esto era una humillación más pero no tenía alternativa... Sin embargo, recordó que su madre también le entregó dinero, sin pensarlo dos veces, usó la mínima cantidad de ese dinero; con la promesa que en un futuro le devolvería hasta el último centavo a la mujer que le dio la vida.

Su madre era de familia acomodada pero al entregarle ese dinero ponía en riesgo su matrimonio... a pesar de eso, lo ayudó. Eso sin duda es algo que Ivan valoraba, la señora Braginski siempre demostraba esa faceta suya; el de una mujer digna de admirar.

 ** _En la ciudad "C" es imposible vivir sin un centavo._**

 ** _Aquí la gente pobre no vive mucho tiempo, a menos que estés dispuesto a trabajar como animal o vivir de las migajas y desperdicios de los pudientes._**

-Cambiando de tema, le alquilé una habitación en un edificio cerca al teatro. Considerando el salario que tendrá, el precio por el alojamiento es decente.

-Después de todo lo que dijiste ¿crees que haya conservado mi puesto?-Ivan tenía los ojos brillosos, como si un rayo de esperanza lo hubiera golpeado.

-¿Creer? ¿Dónde quedó el joven que vociferaba por todo los rincones de la mansión que era un talentoso actor?

-Ya basta...-Ivan se hundió de hombros, estaba ruborizado por las cosas que dijo en Rusia. Por experiencia sabía que vivir en una ciudad como esta era difícil, más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

-Por fin-el hombre detuvo el auto-llegamos.

El rubio apretó los labios, estaba seguro que apenas pusiera un pie dentro del edificio; sería abucheado por sus compañeros ¿por qué no? por SU CULPA la fiesta se canceló, los llevaron a la horrenda celda de la Estación de Policía y las funciones se arruinaron porque el actor principal estaba encarcelado y en coma.

Fantástico.

Lo peor de todo no era eso, sino la idea de su culpabilidad era falsa desde el principio. Él nunca fue responsable de la muerte de su colega, sus delitos fueron: haberse preocupado por los sonidos desconocidos que se escucharon mientras las luces se apagaron y de consolar a una chica asustada. El actor siempre fue inocente.

-Lo que pase en los próximos minutos, será crucial para mi carrera-sus ojos mostraban angustia y desesperación, realmente detestaba la idea de regresar a Rusia como el perdedor que su progenitor pensaba, decía y gritaba.

Sabía que al cruzar la puerta de la oficina del Director era una muerte profesional definitiva o una escalera al cielo.

Era ahora o nunca.

Tocó el timbre, pasaron dos minutos para que alguien atendiera la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-el intercomunicador se activó y la voz del vigilante se escuchó de inmediato.

-Mi nombre es Ivan Braginski-sacó su documento de identidad y lo mostró a la cámara-soy actor, vengo a hablar con el director.

-Hoy no hay audiciones muchacho, ven la próxima temporada.

-No vengo por una audición, yo trabajo aquí.

-Lo siento. Tu nombre no está en la lista-la voz áspera empezaba a tener un tono de molestia-no cause problemas, retírese por favor.

-¡Necesito hablar con el director! ¡Es algo importante!

-No insista, en este lugar tienen derecho a disparar-el guardaespaldas advirtió al actor desesperado.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Obedezca!-la voz del vigilante gritó con fiereza-se retira o nosotros lo hacemos.

-Haga caso, señorito Ivan... enviaremos una carta y mañana volveremos.-Yuri persuadió al chico para que se detuviera, era peligroso seguir insistiendo.

Llevó al actor novato a paso lento hasta el automóvil, agradeció internamente que el muchacho no se haya desmayado y solo deseaba llegar hasta la habitación para que Iban se calmara.

-Es el fin-el chico tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Se podía ver que no eran lágrimas de tristeza, si no de furia. Estaba molesto, su oportunidad de ser un actor famoso y superar a su padre, había desaparecido.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

Hace tiempo que no actualizo este fic pero creo que es necesario darle la misma atención que mis otros fics. Por favor, no se olviden de comentar.

Hasta el próximo capítulo :D


End file.
